


Hellfire High

by OliverMcMeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Horror, M/M, my original work, still working on it, would love feedback on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverMcMeow/pseuds/OliverMcMeow
Summary: What could be going on in this high school?Four seniors go on a 'scooby-doo' mystery hunt to find out more about their all boy school, they contact a professional for help when things get serious. Is the headmaster hiding something?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this in google docs.  
> If the first chapter gets good reviews I may post the second chapter.  
> please note that these these names aren't from anyone in my real life, none of these have ever happened to me, and I don't condone anything the characters do or say.

**Chapter one**  
  
  


It  was a new school year and all the seniors had to give a prep talk to the freshmen. This place  was a boarding school for boys, even the teachers  were males. In the auditorium there  were thousands of seats in front of a large stage, there  were blood red curtains that decorated the wooden platform. On stage  were five seniors  who were at the top of their class last year, one walked towards the microphone and spoke when all the new students arrived.

“Hello and welcome to your new school. Here at Hellsfire boarding school for boys will  be sure to light a fire under you, to push you towards greatness. We ask of you to follow the rules and behave.” Most of the teen boys have stopped listening if they even listened at all.   
“Rule one, no cheating. We will test you alone from your peers if we  think you have cheated. Another thing, cheating also goes for relationships you may have formed while being here.”

  
That last sentence got most of the boy's attention, one in the front even raised his hand to ask a question.

“Please refrain from asking questions until I finish, thank you.”

The boy lowered his hand after that but one in the way back shouted.    
“What do you mean by relationships? We aren't gay.”

This got most boys nodding their heads in agreement.

The speaker demanded that everyone stay quiet. “You’d  be surprised what you’ll find out about yourself. Now then let's continue.” All the time he spoke he kept his composure and hands behind his back. “Rule two no ditching class, this rule should be  a no brainer but  sadly  enough I have to say it. Do not ditch class, the punishment will be your last. If you’re late, then just get the tardy slip and go to detention.”  Was that a threat in what he said?

“Rule three no drugs on the school campus, this includes  crack , weed, alcohol, cigarettes, and any date rape pills. Yes, I am aware some of what I said  were not drug related but can still be bad for your health.”

  
The other seniors behind him  were sitting in wooden chairs with their legs crossed. Why are they crossing their legs, isn't that a girl thing?

“Rule four no lying to your teachers,  obviously  they will find out and you will be in trouble. This also includes cussing, don’t do it.” Some boys in the back had propped their legs up on the back of other’s chairs. 

“That is all from me , by the way my name is Zack  Smakersmen Class of 2013.”   
Zack stepped down from the microphone and walked to an empty chair in the middle of the four remaining seniors. Another senior got up from his chair and made his way to the front, he had a microphone on his collar shirt.

“Hello, I am Thomas Hatz.” Thomas said, the freshmen spent an hour for all five of the seniors. At the end the freshmen walked up to the seniors and shook their hands. A thin looking boy walked up to Zack, they shook hands. 

“Tell me what your goals in life are.” Zack said.    
“My goals are to finish school, buy a building and start my bakery business.“ The lad said with a smile. 

“A bakery, huh? Say what's your name?” Zack asked. 

“My name is Alexander Dillord.” Alex said. 

Zack placed his hand onto Alex’s brown hair and ruffled it up a bit .     
“Welcome to Hellsfire.” Zack said before walking off to another freshmen. 

After all the meet and greet the freshmen  were given papers with their schedules and room numbers. All of them scattered to grab their suitcases and headed outside. Alex had covered his eyes from the blinding sun when he stepped out. He didn’t have much to claim as his, all his belongings fit  neatly  in a messenger bag. They had quite a ways to go before getting to the bedroom area of the school. They had to walk through the rose garden which  was a maze if you didn’t know how to get out of it you would  mostly be stuck until someone realized you  were missing.  A couple of the new students looked around the garden. Some even smiled at the red and yellow roses, the bushes that held the roses  were tall enough that no one could look pass them. Most of the adults were around 7 feet tall and they can’t look past it. The senior guide led them throughout the  seemingly  endless maze. The first building they came across had many windows and a  card scan lock. 

  
‘This must be our living quarters.’ Alex  thought to himself. Another kid bumped into him knocking his bag out of his hands. He didn’t even stop to say sorry.  “Jerk.” Alex whispered under his breath, he bent down to get his bag as someone came up to him. He looked  exactly  like the jerk that left. He showed a small smile, his blond locks hid the sun from view. 

“Need any help?” He asked, his soft British voice echoed in Alex’s ears. He looked up and locked eyes with the lightest blue orbs he had ever seen.    
“Sorry about my brother, he’s just excited to be away from home. I’m Seth.” Seth said while reaching his hand out to shake Alex’s hand. After shifting his bag from one arm to the next Alex grabbed Seth’s hand and shook it. 

‘Is he wearing contacts? They’re so light it’s almost white, he could have  easily been mistaken as a blind person but he noticed me.’ Alex  thought when they touched. 

“Well, I better get going. Gotta make sure my brother hasn’t gotten himself into any trouble.” Seth said with a smile and a bow before jogging off into the building. Alex turned and watched him go. 

  
‘ Living in your brothers shadow, yeah I know how that  feels .’ Alex  thought , letting out a deep sigh he forced himself to find motivation to walk inside. The others had already entered the building and left him alone. There  was no one in the halls, many twists and turns he had to take just to find the stairs. 

“Where’s the stairs? Oh no, I  think I’m lost.” Alex said, he  was talking to himself. While he  was talking, he  felt a gush of wind push him into a wall. The force itself  was strong enough to make him close his eyes when he opened his eyes again he looked up and  saw a staircase. The plain, empty hallway he  was in turned into a different area altogether. 

  
“What in the world? How did I get here?” Alex asked himself but the more he thought of any possible explanation of what happened only left him with more questions and a pretty bad headache. He gets up from the floor and dusts himself off before placing his left foot on the first step. For whatever reason he was feeling pretty nervous. 

‘Is this even real?’ Alex asked himself before touching the banister. 

“Why aren’t you in your room?” A stern male voice said behind the boy. When the lad turned around, he  saw an older gentleman in a school uniform for teachers, it had the school colors which  were garnet and gold. The man had a nice slicked hairstyle, he  probably  poured gel on it to make it stay. His hair  was black, almost as if it  was dyed . 

“I got lost.” Alex said, he was feeling rather uneasy around this adult. There was an aura about him that didn’t set right with Alex. 

“I  see , well then please hurry along. Don’t want to get caught out of your room past the dark hour.” The man said. In the handbook the dark hour is code for lights out , in other words bedtime. 

  
Dark hour  was at 9pm, it  was now 8:34 pm. Not that long but not that much to worry about.    
‘Wait, I entered the building at 4:40 pm. How did four hours go by without me noticing?’ Alex  thought .

The older gentleman  started to walk off, just then Alex noticed the man  was carrying a candle that  was lit. He took this time to rush up the stairs and find his assigned room.  Looking at the paper he  was given earlier he  saw the room number  was six hundred and sixty-six.    
“Hah, if my mom  saw that number she would have raised hell. Now  thinking back she wouldn’t have even allowed my father to send me here. I miss you, mother why did you have to pass away?” Alex said in a whispered voice. As he  was mourning over his mother's death he  felt a gust of wind again. He glanced up from the floor to  see a door in front of him.    
“ Was n’t I  just  on the stairs?” Alex said as he turned around to  see other doors on the walls.

“This is one strange school.” Alex whispered under his breath. He turned back around and reached to open the door. When he opened it a familiar voice spoke up.

“Hey Alex! I didn't  know we would be roommates!” Seth said.

Alex lifted his head to  see Seth sitting on a bed placed on one side of the room. 

“Hey!” Alex replied when he walked in. He set his bag down on the floor before turning around to shut the door.     
“I'm glad I'm not rooming with my brother, someone else can babysit him for me.” Seth said with a laugh. Alex sat on his bed, they both faced each other.    
“Not to close with your twin?” Alex asked as he took his shoes off. 

“Not really , mom and dad wanted one kid and got two. He  was born first and I last. So, I'm  forced to follow him everywhere and do everything with him.” Seth said. 

“Dang, talk about the ultimate shadowing.” Alex said.

“So, do you have any siblings? “Seth asked.    
“Yeah, I got an older brother. He's going to school to become a doctor and my parents unintentionally pushed me into following him. They’ve guilt tripped me big time.” Alex said, he moved a little where he’s now crossed legged on the bed.

“Wow, I hate it when parents do that. I mean don’t they realize it’s hurting us when they don’t want us to have our own lives?” Seth said. 

“Apparently not, besides if my parents knew I wanted to be a baker they would freak out big time!” Alex replied. They had so much fun chatting that they didn’t realize it was bedtime, a knock at the door startled them. 

“Lights out!” An older man's voice sounded from the other side of the door. The two boys jumped up and started to undress. 

“Sorry, mister! We’re just now getting ready.” They both yelled back, they heard footsteps walk away. 

  
Meanwhile, at the headmasters quarters a loud knock sounded before someone opened the door ajar and poked their head in.     
“May I enter?” A man asked.

“Yes, you may.” The headmaster replied, he was staring out his large window with his arms behind his back. 

“Do you think any of the freshmen will make it to their second year here?” The man asked.   
“If they follow the rules, they will survive.” The headmaster said before turning around to face the man who is now sitting in one of his chairs.

“Yes sir but these are rebel pre teens! They won’t want to listen or follow any type of rules we throw at them.” The man said rather worriedly. 

“Now now Mark, don’t underestimate these children. They may surprise you.” The headmaster said.   

  
The next day came and the few seniors that were left helped the new students to their classrooms. Half of the freshmen went into room 23, Mr. Gladis taught English in that room. The other half went into room 34, Mr.  Gaytor taught biology. Alex and Seth walked together to their classroom. 

“So, you got Mr. Gladis too?” Seth asked, he was holding some books that his parents thought were necessary. 

“Yeah, I hope we get to choose our own seating arrangements!” Alex replied. 

When they entered the classroom Alex stopped in the doorway and looked in awe at how large the room was. There were seats all over the place, they looked like those college seats that you have to walk up. Someone pushed Alex out of the way, this got him to snap out of whatever he was lost in. 

“Move, don’t just block the entrance!” The tired sounding boy said. 

“Ah, sorry!” Alex replied, now feeling embarrassed. Everyone climbed the steps and claimed their seats. The teacher was writing something on the old looking chalkboard. 

‘Who uses chalkboards anymore?’ Alex though, he looked over at Seth who looked as if he was thinking the same thing.    
“Welcome to your first day of English, my name is Kevin Gladis. You will call me Mr. Gladis or Mr. KG. I will  be checking attendance so sit tight!” Mr. Gladis said, he walked from the chalkboard to his desk. Putting on his glasses, Mr. Gladis  started to call out names. 

“Adam  Dwill ?” Mr. Gladis called out, he looked up  slightly  to see any hands raised. 

“Here!” Adam replied. 

“Adele  Kneell ?” Mr. Gladis asked, again looking up to check for hands. 

“Present.” Adele said. Alex looked where the voice came from because that was the owner of the tired voice before class.    
“Alexander Dillord?”

Alex jumped and turned towards the front before replying with a stutter.   
“H-here!” 

  
Mr. Gladis went through the long list of names, everyone was present for today. Mr. Gladis made a check by the names of who replied  back  to him. The class felt like it went on forever but everyone seemed to  be doing their work. At 12:30pm the bell rang for lunch, most of the kids rushed out of the classroom. Seth, Alex and another kid stayed back to put their stuff away. Alex waited for Seth to finish before walking out of the room. 

“Where is the cafeteria?” Seth asked, Alex just shrugged his shoulders as to say ‘I don’t know.’ The other kid joined them on the journey to find the lunchroom. 

“Hey, I’m Todd.” Todd said as they headed down the hallway. 

“Alex.”

“Seth.” 

Both  of them  introduced themselves. They all chatted and smiled until a senior stopped them, it was Zack from yesterday. “You’re going the wrong way, the lunch room is outside.” Zack said. 

“Oh, sorry. We didn’t know.” Alex replied with a soft smile. 

Zack led them outside, they continued chatting while Zack was with them.

“Hey Todd?” Seth said.

“Yeah?” Todd replied.

“Why didn’t the teacher call your name during the attendance?” Seth asked, Zack  started to listen in at this point. Anyone not on the list isn’t allowed to be here at Hellsfire. 

“Oh,  uh . Must be a mistake.” Todd said while laughing. They  slowly  got to the lunch room. 

“ Alright guys, I will leave you three alone. I have some business to attend to.” Zack said before leaving them.  He headed back inside and went straight to the headmaster's office. The door to the office were big and had carvings in the wood, it gave them personality. Zack knocked on the doors, he waited until he heard ‘come in’ before opening and walking in. 

“Ah, Zack. What pray tell brought you to me ?” The headmaster said, he was sitting in his large, black cushion chair. Zack closed the doors and bowed before him. 

“I wish to check if there is a Todd in class 23.” Zack said. 

The headmaster uncrossed his legs and put his black reading glasses on before shifting through the papers on his desk. Once he got to the papers for that class he scanned through the names before speaking up. 

“Hm, no there isn’t. Why is there someone named Todd in the class?”    
“Yes sir, I just walked him and two others to the lunchroom.” Zack said. 

The headmaster smirked and got up from his chair, it made a soft raising sound. He walked over and in front of Zack.    
“My most obedient child.” The headmaster said, he put his left pointer finger under Zacks chin to lift him from his bowed stance.    
“You did a wonderful job bringing my attention to this. Now we can prepare for what Kikitesu will do to him.” The headmaster said, He got closer to Zack’s lips. 

  
Meanwhile, at lunch Todd, Alex and Seth sat with each other in a small round table. They had finished eating already and wanted to past the time so Alex pulled out his uno cards.

“Hey guys, do you  wan t to play?” Alex asked, with hope in his eyes.    
“I’m in!” Seth replied. 

“Me too.” Todd said, he pushed his glasses closer to his face as Alex  started to shuffle the deck. They were having the time of their lives while waiting for the bell. Todd kept getting draw  fours pushed on him thanks to Seth. 

‘Wow, who know that Seth was so mean when playing this game.’ Alex thought as he laughed when Todd complained about the number of cards he has now. 

“Hey guys?” Todd asked.

“Yeah?” Alex said.

“What up?” Seth said. 

“This place is  pretty big, ever wonder what’s at the end of those old looking stairs in the hallway next to the headmasters doors?” Todd asked, Alex and Seth looked at each other. They never saw the stairs or have any reason to go near the headmaster's office. 

“What stairs?” Seth asked.    
“You’ve never seen them?” Todd asked all surprised.  

“No.” The two said in unison. Todd put his cards down and stood up, grabbing the other two by their arms. 

“Come on! Let’s go then.” Todd said. 

“Whoa, wait a minute! We have class!” Alex said.    
“We can’t just skip class because you want to see some old stairs!” Seth said. 

“ Aw e, come on! You guys aren't any fun.” Todd said, he was trying to put the guilt trip on them. 

“We’ll think about it.” Alex said with a regrettable sigh.

  
That response seemed to satisfy Todd for the moment. Alex started to put the uno cards away before the bell rang, which was a good choice since right after he finished putting the last card in the box the bell did ring. Seth and Alex walked back to class, they didn’t see Todd anywhere after lunch. After class they headed to their dorm rooms, Alex was getting his pajamas and towel ready for a shower. There was an open bathroom on every floor, six sinks, six showers, and six toilets. 

“Did you want to bathe together?” Alex asked. 

“No thanks, I’m going to study a little. I’ll bathe later.” Seth replied.    
“Alright.” Alex said while leaving the room. For some odd reason he had hoped to see a little more skin from Seth. 

  
The school offers shorts and pants as an option for uniforms, Seth wore pants. He didn’t know about the small crush that was forming, even the thoughts of seeing Seth naked didn’t alert him. When he arrived at the bathroom there were other boys already showering. This didn’t bother Alex since he was used to showering with his older brother. There was a small cubby hole for six students to place their clothes, Alex walked over to it and placed his clean pajamas in there before stripping. In the cubby hole there's a divider to divide the clean and dirty clothes. After getting naked Alex placed his dirty clothes in the other side of the cubby hole. He then got into the only open shower, shutting the shower curtains he started the water and soaped up. He overheard some guys talking. 

“So, there’s a football game tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, so?” 

“We can’t go, dude!”

“No, wait. We can but we have to sneak out. What do you say?” 

“I don’t know. One of the rules were ‘Do not ditch class.’” 

“What are you a goody two shoes?” 

“Yeah, pussy.” 

The two boys were bullying the other into joining them. Alex tried to ignore them the best he could, he felt bad for the kid. 

“I am not a pussy! I’ll go.” 

“Ataboy!” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

  
The two bullies finished their shower first and walked out, it seems they didn’t bring extra clothes to change into. Alex finished his shower about the same time that other kid did, he saw Alex and started freaking out.

“How much did you hear?” 

“All of it. Don’t worry I won’t tell but you need better friends than those butt heads.” Alex said.

“Oh, those aren’t my friends. The one that called me a pussy was my brother and the other guy was his friend.” 

“Ah, sorry you got those two to deal with. Why don’t we hang out sometime?” Alex said.    
They were both wrapped in towels from the waist down, walking towards the cubby holes they started to get dressed. 

“My names Gilbert.” Gilbert said as he hoped his pajama pants on. 

“The names Alexander but people here call me Alex.” Alex replied.   
Gilbert and Alex walked out chatting and smiling, Seth had started to walk in with Gilbert's brother spoke up.    
“Found yourself a boyfriend Gillie?”    
That shut Gilbert’s mouth, and he looked down at the floor. Seth looked at the two and smiled softly. Alex watched him walk by, he looked closer and saw a mark on Seth’s neck.    
‘Was that a birthmark or a hickey?’ Alex thought. Turning his head towards the bully, Alex pulled Gilbert to his room.    
“Gillie is staying the night in my room.” Alex said, Gilbert and his brother stared blankly at him.    
“I am?” Gilbert asked while stuttering around the beginning.    
Seth was looking at himself in the mirror, rubbing at the mark on his neck.   
“I can’t believe I did that!” Seth said, in the room there was a small vacuum. Seth had started it up and put the suction tube on his neck. He realized his stupidity and rolled his eyes at himself. He had started to unbutton his shirt when Todd walked in.    
“Hey Todd, thought you were going to check out those stairs.” Seth said.    
“Hey, yeah I wanted to but not doing it alone.” Todd said while rubbing his chin.    
“Alex and I agreed that we’ll go with you, how's tomorrow sound?” Seth said.    
“Sounds great!” Todd said with excitement. The rest of the time they were there went smoothly, they didn’t chat anymore until they finished. Seth didn’t feel comfortable getting dressed in front of Todd, there was just something off about him but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Seth walked out of the shower wearing his little cowboy pajamas, they had ponies and cowboys printed on it. Todd was just in his boxers before Seth left he spoke once more.   
“See you tomorrow!”    
“See ya Seth.” Todd said while waving Seth goodby. Seth started to hum the way back to his room. Before touching the door knob a cold gust of wind blew over Seth, his wet hair went everywhere. 

“My, the school really needs to do something about that draft.” Seth mumbled to himself. He pulled his pajamas closer to himself with his free hand and noticed the door was ajar. Seth nudged the door with his shoulder and walked in. When he did, he saw Gilbert and Alex playing uno. 

“Is that the only card game you have?” Seth asked with a chuckle, he walked in and placed his dirty clothes in a small hamper that was placed in the room behind the door. Gilbert was sitting on Alex’s bed as they play. 

“Sadly, yes.” Alex replied after putting a blue card down. 

“One day we should go into town and buy some more games.” Seth said, he flopped down on his bed all spread out. 

“Wow, showering really tired you out?” Alex asked as he put his last card down. 

“Actually, it did.” Seth replied. 

  
“I think that’s a sign of depression.” Gilbert said in a soft voice. The two turned and looked at him. 

“How do you know that?” Alex asked. 

“I’m studying to be a doctor.” Gilbert replied, he lowered his head thinking he did something wrong.

“Depression does run in my family, mom had it, aunt had it. I think i maybe the only boy who got it.” Seth said.    
“Depression isn’t sexist, It doesn’t care if you’re a boy or a girl. It’s like breast cancer, most people think only females can get it but there have been a few males who got it.” Gilbert said. 

“That’s true.” Alex said while shuffling the deck for a second game. 

“Some people don't realize that both male and female have breasts, the only difference is females chests grow. Just like the clitoral, females have it as a left over from the cells not knowing if it wanted to be male and female. The clitoral was going to be a penis.” Gilbert said, he spoke with confidence.  The two clapped their hands. 

“Thank you for this random lesson on the clitoral.” Alex said. 

“Now all we got to do is find it.” Seth said with a smile. Even though they were now in a prison, they weren’t strangers to the clitoral meme from the internet. Gilbert started to play with his silver hair, twirling it around in his fingers. 

“Is it really okay for me to stay here?” Gilbert asked, his voice was soft and unsure. 

“It’s fine with me, Seth what about you?” Alex said. 

“It’s fine with me as well but you won’t be sleeping on my bed. I finally get a bed to myself away from my brother for a change.” Seth said, this gave Alex more information about his small crush. 

“Don’t worry Gilbert, you can sleep with me.” Alex said, the tone of his voice was soft. It was as if Alex were talking to a scared animal. 

That night when the teacher walked around saying lights out, Gilbert was fast asleep in Alex's bed. They were snuggling close as the air conditioner kicked on. The headmaster was holding an old looking lantern, he stopped at the foot of the stairs near his office and looked around before heading up. The morning came quick as the three boys met in the hall after breakfast they nodded to each other and snuck around.

“How was sharing a bed with Gilbert?” Seth asked. 

“It was fine, he likes to cuddle.” Alex replied. Todd turned around and shushed them. 

“Come on guys, be quiet please!” Todd said in a hushed voice. 

They got to the other staircase, looking at it you could tell it was old and dangerous. There was a red rope tied around the entrance of the stairs with a sign saying ‘do not enter.’ Todd walked over to the rope and unhooked the gold parts while putting his hands to his mouth in a ‘shhh’ motion Seth took the first step. When nothing happened, he took another step up the stairs. Soon Alex followed, he grabbed a hold of Seth’s waist when he bumped into him. Todd closed the rope behind himself after walking up the stairs. 

In the headmaster’s office he sat in his oversized chair watching the monitors, he saw the three go up the stairs. 

“Oh, Kikitesu you have company.” The headmaster said to himself. 

As the boys walked the stair’s got noisier, they stopped with every creak. Looking around in hopes they won’t get caught. Todd pushed his black-framed glasses up his nose and motioned them to keep going, he counted every step. The further they got the colder they felt. Todd had gotten so excited that he cut in front of Alex and Seth.    
“Come on! I’ll race you!” Todd whispered.

Seth never said no to a challenge, they ran and tried to trip each other. Alex kept looking behind him to make sure no one heard them. The stairs started to curve around itself in a spiral. Alex had his hands all over the black metal banister that decorated the stairs. When he looked back at the two ahead of him he saw that they made it there before he did, they were standing at a door. Shadows danced around them, only Alex could see this. As they opened the door something black grabbed the two and pulled them inside. Alex tried to run up in order to save them but the shadows from earlier shoved him over the railing. Alex screamed as he fell. When he came too Alex shook his head and walked to the lunch room. 

He found his friends Seth and Todd at a secluded table, they waved at him. Alex waved back, his right wrist looked a bit too wavy than normal. He pushed the thought away and sat with his friends. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Alex noticed there was long clawed marks going up Todds back. You could see his spine it was so deep. Freaking out, Alex moved closer to Seth. Alex tried to talk but found he couldn’t, placing his hands over his throat while his mouth was opened. In the hall where he had came from were loud screams. Alex jumped up but lost his balance, it was like his bones were broken. A crowd was forming in the hallway, Alex found his strength to move. He tried to see what the fuss was about, shoving people out of the way only to gaze down at his own broken body. His legs were twisted in different directions, arms spread out but bent to the point bones were poking out, his throat was ripped out, his mouth opened and his lifeless eyes stared at him. A few teachers tried to get everyone out of the area. 

The headmaster came out of his office after the crowd had left. 

“Another one today, sir.” A teacher said. 

“It’s starting early this year.” An older teacher said. 

“Bury him with the others.” The headmaster said and walked off. 

Alex looked over past the teachers and saw his friends. They held their arms out to welcome him, Alex walked over towards them. When he reached them a door appeared and started to open. The light from the door felt so warm and welcoming, was this heaven? They headed inside but before they could get anywhere a giant black mouth closed on them and swallowed them whole. They weren’t going to heaven, but they ended up in hell. A demons belly is hell. 


	2. Chapter two

  
  
  
  
Thomas walked where the last few seniors hung out, it was a small janitors closet that was modified just for them. When he walked inside he saw the other three from the first day.    
“Have any of you seen Zack?” Thomas asked, his tone showed he was worried. They all shook their heads.    
“No we haven’t but I’m sure nothing has happened to him. He’s fucking the headmaster.” One of the seniors said.    
“Don’t say that, Dave. There is no proof.” Thomas said.    
“Just like there’s no proof of those dead children who attended our freshmen year?” Dave said. One of the other seniors shushed him.    
“Don’t talk about that, you know the walls have ears.” One of them whispered.    
“Johns right, we shouldn’t talk about it.” Thomas said.   
“Not here anyway.” Dave agreed. Elliot stood up from the corner and flung his backpack over his shoulders. His jet black hair covered his left eye, they were closed before he left.    
“I don’t know about you guys but as seniors we have free will to leave and get lunch outside of the school, I plan to take that offer up. Who wants to join me at Mcdonalds?” Elliot said while he left, it was lunch time for them after all. The other four looked at each other before getting up to follow Elliot. As they inched closer and closer to the entrance of the building the pressure of the school seemed to increase on them. John seemed a bit timid, looking around as if they were going to get caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. Dave patted Johns back to reassure him.    
  
The pressure didn’t let up when they walked outside, it kept getting more intense. It was like a big brother watching your every move, one slip up and you’re done. Elliot had this strong aura about him, the younger students saw him as ‘cool’ or a ‘bad boy’ but the truth is he was smart. The entrance of the school gates were now in their view, by now John had clung onto Dave’s arm. Thomas was walking by Elliot, he was seen as the protector. Consistently looking after his friends. When they got to the gate Elliot put his scarred hand on the gate, it didn’t burn. When he was a freshman he tried to escape but every time, the gate burned his left hand. The gates were made of iron but burnt you like they were on fire. Elliot left out the breath he was holding in. He turned to the others with a smug look on his face.    
“Let’s keep moving.” Elliot said. One by one they left Hellfires school gates and the pressure they were experiencing was slowly letting up. They had a mile to walk to the bus stop, fair was $1.20 each. All the young men were physically fit enough to walk to the only bus stop. The further they went the less feeling of eyes were on them. The lands outside the school looked dead or dying, the grass was yellow and the trees had no leaves. It was like whatever was in the school was draining the surrounding life. When they got to the bus stop they were tired, luckily for them there was a bench there. All four of them sat down and waited.   
“Does anyone know when the bus will come?” John asked in his usual timid voice. Dave took out his cell phone and turned it on when you’re in Hellsfire your phones won’t work as well as they should. The school has an old-fashioned wooden crank phone that shouldn’t even work but it does. There have been rumors that you can call the dead with that phone. Sadly, everyone that tired had died.    
“My phone works now so I’ll use my data to Google the bus schedule.” Dave said. Elliot crossed his arms and leaned back on the bench, he looked around and saw no one else but them.    
“I have a feeling the bus won’t come.” Elliot said. Thomas looked at Elliot when he said that.    
“What do you mean? We just got here, how would you know?” Thomas asked.    
“Look around, there isn’t a place within walking distance here, no one would be waiting here for a bus. Just not practical for a public bus to come down this far.” Elliot said, he got up and started walking. By now the other two turned their heads to look at him, John freaked out and got up quickly and ran up to Elliot. John and Thomas followed after them, John kept searching for the bus schedule but to no avail. By the time they got into town they were exhausted, John and Dave looked like they were about to fall over. Thomas being the protector and the ‘father’ figure decided to carry the two on his shoulders the rest of the way to McDonalds. Elliot would glance at Thomas from time to time, wondering how he was able to walk with those two idiots on him. When they got to McDonalds Elliot grabbed Dave from Thomas and dropped him in one of the booths.    
“Ow! What the hell is your problem?” Dave yelled, Elliot glared down at him.    
“Your sweat was getting on my hands.” Elliot said.   
“So? You’re sweating too!” Dave said. Elliot raised his arms and twirled around, there wasn’t a single drop of sweat on him. 

  
“How? You’re not human!” Dave said. Thomas was trying to calm Dave down since he was making a scene. Elliot walked over to the restroom to wash his hands, Dave took an offense to that but he would’ve done the same thing. Inside this place the air conditioner was on full blast, the floors needed sweeping. John tried their wifi to see about the bus schedule, it worked this time. John gave a confused look at the schedule. Thomas walked away to order something and Elliot came back.   
“What’s the matter Johnny?” Dave said.    
“I’ll tell you when Thomas comes back, he must hear this too.” John said.    
“Alrighty then, Elliot, why weren’t you sweating?” Dave asked, just trying to start a conversation.     
“You said it yourself, I’m not human. Or it could be because I spray myself down with deodorant daily.” Elliot replied with his smartass mouth.    
“Oh, well that’s some strong deodorant.” Dave whispered. Thomas came back with four bottled waters and a large frie for himself.    
“If you guys want to eat something go order.” Thomas said. John tugged on Thomas’s sleeve to get his attention.    
“Look, Thomas.” John said while showing him the cell phone.    
“There isn’t a stop at the school, in fact the more you search about the school there isn’t anything.” John said.   
“So?“ Dave said.    
“So, The school isn’t supposed to be there!” John announced. They each gave a hard stare at each other, Elliot at Thomas and Dave at John.    
“If that’s the case then it makes sense now.” Thomas said.   
“Why our parents never sent letters or even visited.” Dave said.   
“Do they even know we’re here?” John whispered.    
“Hm.. This also explains why the school is still in business after all those deaths.” Elliot said. This new development left only questions instead of answers. John put his hands on his head and started acting as if he was going to have a panic attack. Dave started to call his parents in hopes they will bring him home. In the mitts of Johns panic attack he had his ears covered while rocking back and forth, tears started to fall.    
‘We’re all going to die.’ John thought.      
Thomas tried to comfort John, he laid his head on Thomas’s shoulder and sobbed into his shirt. Thomas slowly patted his back, having a younger brother who was prone to attacks like these he knew how to handle the situation well. Dave walked outside to talk, his parents were surprised to hear from him.    
“Hello son, how’s school doing?” Dave’s mother said.    
“Good, by the way did you know some students from my freshmen year are dead?” Dave said, blunt and straight to the point. Something felt wrong about the call.    
“What do you mean dead? Your headmaster sent us a recent video with all your classmates.” His mother said. This boggled Dave, there weren’t any recent videos sent out; even if there was it couldn’t possibly have his classmates in it.    
“What do you mean?” Dave asked, he was so confused.    
“In the video you’re playing kickball with Steven, Thomas, Joe, and some long haired pale kid that you never told me about.” Dave’s mother said. Nothing made sense anymore, it was true he played kickball a few days ago but the only other person there was Thomas.    
“What did that other kid look like?” Dave asked, the description didn’t match anyone that he knew.    
“He had rags on, looked dirty, hair bloodish black, and had white pale skin.” Dave’s mother said, that was definitely not a student nor did he ever seen one that looked like that.    
“Thanks mom, I’ll talk to you later.” Dave said, they said their goodbyes, and he hung up.    
  
When he walked back into the fast-food joint John had calmed down a bit but was clinging onto Thomas like a child would cling to their teddy bear. Dave must have looked worried or something because Elliot asked him what was wrong.    
“My mom claimed there was a recent video sent out with Thomas and I playing kickball.” Dave told him.   
“And that’s why you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Elliot asked, he had one eyebrow raised with one side of his lips up like a half smile.    
“It’s what she said that spooked me. Steve and Joe were in the video.” Dave said, this got their attention since Joe and Steve have been dead since freshman year.    
“Maybe they sent an old video to make it seem everything was all good?” Thomas said, Dave shook his head ‘no.’   
“Remember, freshman aren’t allowed to play unsupervised? My mom was convents it was recent so I must have had my senior colors on.” Dave said. The school gives freshman uniforms the colors blue and pink, the seniors wear black and red.    
“I’ll text her and ask if she could send the video.” Dave said, he started to text. He was like any other teen, able to text fast with only his thumbs. Elliot got up to order food since he was bored, John reached his right hand over to Thomas’s fries and stole one, Thomas noticed but pretended not to. Dave sat down and scooted towards the window, he plopped his feet up on the table.    
“Come on Dave, put your feet down.” Thomas said, he stared at the dirty shoes.   
“Why?” Dave asked with one of his eyebrows raised, he had his hands in his lap while holding his phone.    
“Because the table isn’t big enough plus we’re eating.” Thomas said, he was getting pretty annoyed. Elliot came back with enough food for the entire table, there were: Big macs, Fried fish sandwiches, grilled chicken sandwiches, and a double bacon deluxe, four big fries, and four large sodas.    
“Move your fucking feet and wipe the table down or you won't get anything.” Elliot said with venom in his words.   
  
Dave was pretty hungry, he slowly took his feet off the table. Elliot has yet to sit since he’s waiting for the table to be cleaned, Dave scooted out of the booth. He walked up to the cash register and asked for something to clean the table. The nice lady handed him a rag and some liquid in an unmarked, clear squirt bottle. Dave walked back to the table and started to squirt the table down and scrub it. After he finished Elliot placed the food tray on the table and sat down, Dave walked back to return the items. Before he walked back to the table, he went to the restroom to clean his hands because they smelt like chemicals. While in the restroom he heard two adult strangers talking to each other.   
“Bro you know those kids that just walked in a few minutes ago?”   
“Yeah, what about them?”   
“They’re all rich brats.”   
“So?”   
“So, let’s go rob them.”   
“I don’t know, two of them look strong enough to beat our asses.”   
“But the other two look wimpy.”   
“True.”    
Dave hurried out and back to the table, he sat down next to Elliot.    
“There were two guys in the bathroom talking about robbing us.” Dave blurted out. Thomas looked stunned and Elliot just rolled his eyes. He had a straw in his mouth sucking up some cola, Elliot handed Dave his drink and food.    
“Thanks but you don’t seem too worried.” Dave said to Elliot. John was breathing heavily. Thomas patted his back and whispered in his ear. “It’s okay, no one's going to hurt you.”      
The two guys from the restroom walked out, they looked like your normal video game thugs. Wearing clothes that were popular in the 60s, had rough breads and chains as belts. They sat in the booth next to the boys. Elliot was next to the window but didn’t want Dave to get hurt if something happened so he grabbed on to Dave's hips and dragged his butt onto his lap. Dave was obviously blushing but being the tsundere that he is Dave started making a scene.    
“What’s the big idea?” Dave yelled out. Elliot just ignored his little tantrum and stared at Thomas who had his eyes opened wide for this. John wasn’t that interested in what was going on, just trying to prevent another attack. Dave had finally given up when Elliot refused to talk to him so he just crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. Thomas looked at his watch.    
“Damnit! We need to get going, our lunch break is almost up.” Thomas said, Elliot lifts Dave over his shoulders and gets up.    
“Fucking hell man! Can’t you be a little more gentle?” Dave coughed out, Elliot accidentally elbowed him in the stomach.    
“No.” Elliot said. As they left the two punks from inside got up and followed the four. Elliot and Thomas watched the two from the corner of their eyes, Thomas had John sitting on his back as if it were a piggy back ride. Dave was able to see the two punks from his view, Elliot had his hand on Dave’s butt. They all kept silent, hoping no conflict will arise if the two got closer. Dave and Elliot could hear the two talk.    
“Where the hell are these kids going?”    
“Don’t know, maybe there’s a school close by? I mean, they are dressed in uniforms.”    
  
Further the four walked the more the punks backed off. It was as if the arua of the school scared them, they were now back at the bus stop. Elliot and Thomas gently put Dave and John down on the ground.    
“You two can walk the rest of the way.” Elliot said.    
“You know I could have walked just fine.” Dave said.    
“Yes dear.” Elliot said, he meant that as a ‘whatever’ but Dave took it as something else.   
“I am not your dear!” Dave said while pointing his index finger at Elliot. This was all going on as they walked closer to the school’s gates. Once inside the gates the four heard what sounded like rope, being swung back and forth. This sound was new and wasn’t there when they left. Thomas and Elliot looked at each other and then at the two shorter boys.    
“Stay here.” Elliot told them.    
“We’re go investigate the noise.” Thomas said in his cheerful voice. John and Dave looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they just waited there happily chatting. Elliot and Thomas walked closer to the rose garden, the sound got louder with every turn they made. Finally, they reached the source of the sound. There in front of them was Zack, he was strung up on the cherry blossom tree. Zack had his pants below his ankle and his junk ripped from his body. It was a gruesome sight and anyone with a penis would feel the pain that Zack must have felt. Elliot put one hand on his stomach and turned away. Thomas covered his mouth as he was about to throw up. They both decided to cut Zack down and lay him on the ground.    
“I’ll go get the headmaster.” Thomas said. 


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Hello, Just so you guy's know I am working on chapter 4 now.   
> If you find any grammar mistakes please left me know, that's why i post this here. to get feedback and better my story.

There are more teachers other than Mr. Gaytor and Mr. Gladis. This freshly out of college teacher was a young twenty-eight-year-old who specialize in history. It was his first year here in Hellsfire and most of the students seemed to like him.    
“Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Honeimon and today well will be learning about the Italian wars.” Mr. Honeimon said as he wrote on the black chalkboard. His brown hair was slick back and his outfit looked like it was from Italy. When he turned to face the class, he already had a students hand raised. Pointing to the student, Mr. Honeimon called on them.    
“Yes, you in the gold and gray junior uniform.”    
“Mr. Honeimon teach dude, your last name sounds like a digimon.” The student said. Mr. Honeimon laughed it off since he was used to it.    
“Yeah I know, back in my middle school-days I was picked on. They enjoyed saying ‘Honeimon I choose you.’“ Mr. Honeimon said. The students gave a confused look, another student shouted out of turn.   
“Um, that's Pokemon.”   
“I know, never said my bullies were smart.” Mr. Honeimon said with a smile. The classroom broke out in small chuckles.    
  
After that small moment, Mr. Honeimon got started with the lesson. He was a brilliant teacher which is why he got the job. He stood in front of the class with a history book open in one hand and the other resting on his desk, he was leaning back on the edge of the desk. His voice was deep and heavenly, most of the students enjoy listening to him talk. Of course, there will be a few students that will try to get him to talk about his life but he knows these little tricks all too well. He will refuse to answer any questions about his personal life. The day seem to go by so fast, the lunch bell rang. All the students got up and hurried to the lunch room, Mr. Honeimon closed his book and sat it down. He placed both hands on the desk and slowly pushed himself up. He was about to go behind his desk when a student walked up to him.    
“Mr. Honeimon?” The student said.   
“Yes?” Mr. Honeimon replied.    
“I have some questions about the work in the books.” The student said. Mr. Honeimon nodded and reached for his book once more.    
“What’s your question, um sorry I didn’t get your name.” Mr. Honeimon said.   
“Oh, my apologies. My name’s Adele  Kneell. I’m the junior that commented about your name in the beginning of class.” Adele said.    
Mr. Honeimon reached his right hand out towards Adele, he grabbed his hand and shook.    
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Adele. You definitely have a unique name.” Mr. Honeimon said, he was dumping all the charm he could on this child. The young boy was starstruck by this teacher, not only was he perfect, but he was teaching his favorite subject. Most sane people would rush in and pull Adele from this adult but this place really wasn’t for the sane.    
“Thank you sir.” Adele said. Mr. Honeimon placed his left hand on Adele’s cheek and moved his thumb around it.    
“Tell me what’s bothering you about the assignment.” Mr. Honeimon said, they conversed for a bit about the work. After everything was settled Adele left for lunch, Mr. Honeimon was relieved when he left.    
“Finally, I can eat my lunch.” Mr. Honeimon said as he reached for a lunch box in his desk door, it was still open from when he tried to grab it earlier. As he pulled out a piece of strawberry cake he looked in front of himself, the empty classroom. This is where he always wanted to be, a teacher to a large class.    
“This school doesn’t have enough students to fill these seats.” Mr. Honeimon said with his mouth full.    
  
He sat there slowly eating and thinking about what happened today, all the work, the lectures and that boy. Why did his trail of thought derail itself to Adele, was it because he seemed too eager to surpass the others? Or was there something else? Mr. Honeimon shook his head to clear his thoughts, when he stabbed the fork down on the plate he heard a ‘screech’ sound.    
“Oh, it’s gone.” Mr. Honeimon whispered, it seems he ate the cake faster than anticipated.     
“Damn, should’ve packed more.” Honeimon whispered.    
“More of what?” The voice of someone else in the room made him bolt up out of his chair. There at the entrance was Mr. Gaytor, an older looking fellow. He must be in his forties, Mr. Gaytor had some wrinkles but not enough to actually call him an old man. Right away Honeimon noticed his black hair, it looked as if it was just recently dyed.    
“Hello, sir!” Honeimon shouted, he felt like a student again. Gaytor chuckled and walked down from the doors. The entrance was located upstairs, you would have to walk past the students desks to get down.    
“No need to call me sir, I’m not your teacher. Just call me Peter.” Peter Gaytor said, he was inching closer with every word he spoke. Honeimon tried to calm down which is hard for him to do.    
“Yes of course Peter. Haha, You can refer to me as Donald.” Donald Honeimon said. Peter finally stopped walking when he got to Donald’s desk.    
“What were you so upset about that you wanted to bring more of?” Peter asked. Donald placed his right hand over the back of his neck and just let it stay there, no rubbing it at all.    
“I brought a slice of cake from home and didn’t realize I finished it.” Donald said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. For some reason Peter found this hilarious, he was laughing loud enough that it echoed in the room. The laughing did startle Donald but after the first few seconds it just got annoying.    
  
“Could you stop? It wasn’t that funny.” Donald asked after a minute of his laughing. Once, Peter quiet down he coughed a little.   
“My apologies, if I start laughing its hard for me to stop.” Peter said, his excuse didn’t work on Donald one bit.    
“Why are you here?” Donald asked in an annoyed tone.    
“Just wanted to stop by and see the new recruit.” Peter said.    
‘The hell does he mean by recruit?’ Donald thought. Peter started to get closer, Donald was glad there was a desk in front of him.    
“So, How do the students like you?” Peter asked, Donald raised as eyebrow before he spoke again.    
“They seem to like me just fine, why is that any of your concern?” Donald said, Peter smiled and backed up some.    
“It’s not, just wanted to make sure they weren’t scaring you away.” Peter said, he patted his huge belly as he chuckled. The bell rang, the students were filling the room.    
“I guess that's my cue to leave.” Peter said, he waved at Donald but stopped to talk to Adele. The junior didn’t look all that comfortable being talked to by Mr. Gaytor.    
  
Once Peter left the room Donald walked up to Adele and asked to see him after class. Adele was sweating and in a panicked voice said, “I can’t, I’m meeting Mr. Gaytor.” Those words turned Donald’s blood cold.    
“I’m sure he’ll understand if you explain to him that you stayed because I asked.” Donald said calmly.   
“No, he won’t, He gets really mad and started to. . . “ Adele went silent, this grabbed Donald’s attention.    
“What does he do when he’s upset?” Donald asked. The other students were pretending not to listen while they were seated and looking through their bags. Adele grabbed his right arm with his left and started to rub it, he averted his gaze from Donald. When he spoke again it was softer as if Mr. Gaytor could hear him.    
“He spanks us and ties us up in the ‘punishment’ chair.”    
This shocked Donald but it also didn’t at the same time, it’s like he knew Peter was some kind of predator from just their little meet.    
“Now I’m not asking, you are not going to his room after my class, understand?” Donald said, Adele nodded and gave a look that read ‘ashamed’.    
“You have no need to be ashamed Adele, you’re just a child, and he’s a larger man. There wouldn’t have been a way for you to fight back. Telling me this was good.” Donald tried to comfort Adele.    
  
After their talk Donald got back to teaching the class, but he decided to inform the students that if anyone were abusing them to come talk to him, and he would try to help. After class Donald had Adele wait in his room with the headmaster as Adele explains again about what Peter Gaytor does to his students. Other students stayed behind to vouch for what Adele was saying.   
“This is unfortunate news, he’s been with us for so long.” The headmaster said.   
  
Peter Gaytor was waiting impatiently for Adele, his room was exactly like Donald’s. The entrance was above the desks and you have to walk down to get to the teacher. The door to Mr. Gaytor’s room opened and in the entrance was what looked like a shadow. Since Mr. Gaytor was expecting Adele he mistook this shadow for his.   
“Ah, Adele darling I was getting angry, thought you weren’t going to show.” Mr. Gaytor said. The shadow stalked closer, it did look like Adele once it got into the light. As soon as this person got close enough the lights went out and the doors shut, the creature lunged at Peter Gaytor. Peter fought back, smacking the creature in the face with his wooden frat boy paddle. The creature’s jaw was crooked, it tilted its head to look directly at Peter. Snapping its jaw back in place, it ran at Peter once more. The room filled with screams, another teacher was walking by. Nothing was heard since all the classrooms were sound proof. Peter’s body wasn’t found until the next morning when the students had his class. They were all in shock, seeing his body strung up, paddle shoved up his ass, the look of pure terror on his lifeless face. Naturally, as teenagers do most of them took pictures and were trying to post online about the murder but none were able to. One of the students that took pictures was Dave the senior.    
  
Dave went to Elliot and the others, showing the pictures to them.    
“We need to go to the McDonalds again.” Dave said, he was clearly hinting to go, so he could post the picture.    
“Shi-” Elliot stopped himself, he knew swearing on school property was not allowed. He remembered what happened to the last student that broke that rule. Thomas looked more determined to find a way to stop this madness.    
“Okay, we’ll try to go today.” Thomas said. It was still early in the morning, so they had time to kill. They all went their separate ways when the bell rang, Thomas and Elliot had P.E while John had drawing and painting and Dave had to go to study hall since his teacher was dead. Lunchtime came quick, the four seniors meet in the main lobby. The lobby looked like it was dipped in gold, everything was gold. There was a long red carpet that led from the doorway to the headmasters office. There were large roman vases that held freshly cut roses from our own garden. In the lobby was the secretary, the only female in the school. She was nice to look at but she was chosen by her skills. There was a male secretary that worked weekends. The four chain linked their arms around each other’s arms and walked out and to the main gates.    
  
Since they knew to walk to town this time, they didn’t spend any time waiting. They walked and brought bottled waters with them. No one carried anyone, but they were tired when they got there. When they entered the restaurant Dave snagged the same booth from before, there were a lot of older people in here today.    
“Must be an elderly happy hour.” Dave whispered, John heard him.    
“I guess.” John said. Dave whipped out his phone and started posting the pictures to his facebook, his post read:    
“This is what’s been going on in our school. Murders, and the headmaster is sweeping it under the rug! If anyone can help please message me.”    
He hopes no one will report the post, since facebook doesn’t allow these kind of pictures.    
  
Even though he posted that Dave still wanted to search for help online. His google search was ‘ghost murderings?’ and there was one site that popped up. ‘Shadow talk.’ Dave was curious about it, clicking on the link it brought him to an email address and a few words saying:    
“If you’re experiencing any hauntings, murders, or computer problems email me at XxxXxx@email.com  explaining what you’re issue is and if it’s interesting enough I may check it out. Also provide an address so I know where I might be going. Thanks. “    
  
There wasn’t a price on the site so he went to his gmail account and started typing up what’s been going on, what happened in his freshman year and the school address. Dave also included there wasn’t any information on the school and the bus didn’t go down there. He added the pictures and sent the email. Dave didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he sent it.    
Elliot and Thomas walked up to the table with food, John was next to Dave this time and Elliot sat in front of Dave.    
“Anything good?” Elliot asked as he handed Dave a burger and a small fry.    
“I think so, found a site that might help.” Dave replied, They sat there eating their meal.     



	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more let me know, I just started on chapter five, this chapter is more of a filler\ explaining a few things. Chapter five will introduce the Main character. 
> 
> Also if there are any grammar mistakes please tell me, tell me what i need to fix. i plan for this to be published into a book if i finish it.

Gilbert was being bullied by his brother and friends today, every day. His older brother by a few minutes was pushing him around and even called him a few names.    
“The football game is tomorrow, you sure you’re up for ditching class?” His brother asked.    
“Yes, Jordan. Could you stop shoving me?” Gilbert asked, surprisingly they did. They had to go their separate ways anyhow.    
“Why do you want him to come with?” Jordan’s friend asked.    
“He’s my brother, even if I pick on him I want him to come along.” Jordan said.    
“Awe.”    
“Plus we can blame it all on him if we get caught.”    
The two boys just laughed, they shared a class together. Art, being the bullies they also disrupted the learning environment. When ever Mr. Kammer would teach the class about shading or how light affects the drawing, they would shout ‘boring’ which earned them a few chuckles but mostly stares.    
“If my class is so boring then why don’t you two go to the headmaster’s office and ask for a change in schedule?” Mr. Kammer said.    
“No thanks, this class is an easy A. Why would we ruin that?” Jordan said.    
“Then I recommend stop being a disturbance in my classroom.” Mr. Kammer said, he let out a soft huff of air that showed he was annoyed with the two jokers. The two grumbled to each other and settled down. When the teacher was finished explaining the lesson and told everyone what to do, he went to his desk. Everyone was drawing buildings and shading them with charcoal, Jordan and his friend were drawing male genitalia on the desks. After the class Jordan and his friend went to the garden.    
“What do you want to do now?”    
“I don’t know, Adam.” Jordan said, they were just hanging out, kicking leaves.    
  
Meanwhile, Kevin was in the headmaster’s office again this time with paperwork.    
“Mr. Headmaster, how exactly are we going to inform the parents of the deceased that their children were killed?” Kevin asked in frantically. The headmaster sat calmly in his overly sized roller chair.    
“We don’t, every year students die. You’re new here so you aren’t aware of what we do here. We will send them videos of their children or what they think are their children and say everything is fine.” The headmaster said, he had his fingers entwined with each other, laying his chin on them as his elbows rested on the desk. His wrinkled face grinned, Kevin slowly started to regret working here. The paperwork were just the students files, Kevin was told to burn them. He walked out of the office and headed down the separate hallway. This hallway led outside into the garden, it was a small area that no one but staff knows about. Kevin placed the files inside a man made fire pit, all it was a hole in the ground with large bricks surrounding it. Inside the pit were ashes, ‘probably other files’ Kevin thought. Just like the others before him, Kevin dumped the evidence in it. He turned his back to grab a wooden match, while Kevin’s back was turned one of the documents flew out and disappeared in the wind. When he turned back with match in hand, he never saw the file nor will he miss it.    
“Why does he want me to use a wooden match? Doesn’t he know most companies stopped producing them nowadays?” Kevin grumbled as he lit the match and tossed it into the cavity. The documents went up in flames, the two kids from before could hear the crackling of the fire.    
“My job is done, back to my cold office.” Kevin said while retreating.    
  
Jordan and Adam followed the sound, they dug through the shrubs. Their faces were scratched up, Jordan’s head poked through first. His eyes were squinting so the thorns on the rose bush didn’t stab them. When he thought he was in the clear, Jordan opened his eyes to see a path way that led towards a wooden door. The door was covered in vines, it was hard to see the door because of how much was growing on it. The vines made it look forbidden like a doorway to Alice in wonderland. This peaked the boy’s interest, they both stumbled as they forced themselves out and ran towards this door.    
  
Adam’s carrot-orange hair slapping against his forehead as he ran, his dark green eyes sparkled at the sight. He would never admit it to Jordan but Adam was a fan of the childish storybook Alice in wonderland. He kept a copy in his room and read it every night. When they reached the door Jordan tried to see past it by clawing through the bushes but something was preventing him from doing so. There was some kind of force field around this area.    
“Damn it, why can’t I see anything?” Jordan said, he looked towards Adam.    
“Climb on my shoulders.” He said to Adam, he looked shocked but agreed to do it. Adam was shorter than Jordan therefore it was obvious why he had to try to look over the door.    
  
Jordan bent down and waited for Adam to climb on, he stepped one foot on the other boy’s shoulder. Adam was a bit scared of falling which is understandable. His naturally brown hands gripped the top of the door, Jordan stood up fast almost making Adam lose his balance.    
“Hey, warn me next time you do that!” Adam softly shouted downward at Jordan.    
“Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what you see.” Jordan said. Sighing heavily, Adam lifted his head and glanced at another face. This face was white as milk, it’s black, straight hair covered one side of its face. The eyes were void of any other shade but black.    
“Boo.” It said, Adam screamed and fell off of Jordans back. He gave a confused look, Jordan got up and walked towards Adam.    
“What’s wrong? What did you see?” Jordan asked.    
“A demon!” Adam said, he was scared to move.    
“A demon?” Jordan asked.   
“Well, it looked like one. I guess it could have been a student.” Adam said as he thought about what he saw. ‘Those eyes were black, or maybe they were dark brown and only looked black?’ Adam started to second guess what he saw. Jordan smacked Adam’s back then grabbed his left arm and pulled him up.    
“Demons and bullshit like that does exist. It’s all in your head.” Jordan said. There was a high pitch noise that could be mistaken for the wind. It sounded like movement, but in a fast pace.    
“You broke a rule.” Adam said, he was staring at Jordan with fear in his eyes.    
“Huh?”    
“You said a swear word.”    
“So what if I did? No one heard it but you.” Jordan replied. His smug smile never left his fake tanned face. With all the murders going on Adam was scared for his friend’s life.    
“What if all the murders were because they broke the rules?” Adam whispered into Jordans ear. He raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms.    
“Whatever Adam, let’s just get ready for the football game. Okay?” Jordan said.    
  
He walked past Adam as his arms fell to his side. Following shortly after, Adam ran to catch up with his friend. They ventured to their own dorm rooms to change out of their school uniforms. Adam’s roommate was already in there, studying for his next class.    
“Why are you changing?”    
“It’s a secret, Dexter.” Adam whispered. Dexter eyed him with one of those unimpressed expressions.    
“Yeah, okay. Just don’t get caught.” Dexter said before returning to his books. Adam was a smiling dork when he left the room, meeting up with the two in the main entrance. Once he saw Jordan in his white beach wear and Gilbert in his football jersey, Jordan looked confused at Adam.    
“You’re going in that?”    
“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?”    
Adam had on a hawaiian button up shirt with flip flops and shorts. Jordan sighed and shook his head.    
“Nothing if you want to stick out like a sore thumb, I really need to take you shopping.” Jordan said.    
“I like the look.” Gilbert said. Jordan grabbed Gilberts head and gave him a noogie.    
“You would, dweeb.”    
“Heh, can we just go already?” Adam said, trying to get Jordan off his brother. Jordan let up on his brother and put his hands in his pockets.    
“Yeah, sure.”    
  
The two followed Jordan, they made sure not to be spotted. Hiding behind trees and bushes when another student walked by. They made it to the gates, It was gold with a large ‘H’ on both doors. The boys were getting excited, thinking they did it. Jordan reached to push the gates open but as soon as his hands touched the gates he screamed. When he pulled back his delicate, white palms were blackent almost like burnt steak. Jordan was crying from the pain, this was the first time anyone saw tears from this bully.   
“It must be an electric gate.” Adam said, Gilbert rushed to his brothers side trying to help as much as he could. Adam stood there not knowing what to do, finally he got the idea to take him to the nurses station.    
“Come on, the nurse might felt.” Adam said.   
“No!” Jordan protested.    
“Brother, your hand. . .”    
“I said, no. If I go to the nurse then the headmaster would find out about this.” The two looked down, it was true. The headmaster would know and then what’ll happen to them?    
“I can try to heal it the best of my abilities, but the damage will be permanent if you don’t seek professional help.” Gilbert said, he had some knowledge on this but not a lot.    
“Let’s just go back.” Jordan said as he clenched his burnt hand in his other mitt.    
  
Adam helped Jordan up and they all walked back to the building. Unfortunate for them the headmaster already knew. In the office a whisper that sounded of multiple people at once had filled the headmasters ears.    
“Is that so,  Kikitesu? Well, we’ll just have to keep an eye on them.” The headmaster said.   The male secretary walked in with papers, his orange hair short but spiked. 

“Sir, there's two new kids that'll be joining us soon.” Mark said. The headmaster turned in his chair to face him. 

“New students? The school year just started.” The headmaster said with a questioning glance. 

“I just got the papers today.” Mark informed. 

“Alright, I will make sure nothing else happens until they are enrolled. Even though I normally refuse entrees until next school year. Today I feel generous.” The headmaster said, his last comment ended with a chuckle. 

 

Getting up, the headmaster grabbed the papers and exit his office. Mark followed after but they went their separate ways. Mark went back to the front desk. The headmaster went up the staircase into the attic. Once up there, he placed the papers into the satanic circle. He got on his knees and started to bow. 

“Oh, great demon of the school. Please grant me an extra wish.” The headmaster chanted. 

A dark mist came out of the pentagram, it's essence got thicker. Soon it formed into a humanoid, arms can be seen. Eye's were small, almost like olive's. Once opened they were jet black with tiny stars in them. The demon flexed it's long, sharp claws and stepped forward. 

“Why do you demand another wish?” The creature said with a deathly screech. The headmaster looked up from his bowed position.    
“Two new students are arriving, I must have their souls. Oh great powerful being.” The headmaster said. The demon glanced down at the files and with a wave of its hands the documents opened. Name and picture were all it needed to claim a soul. The fire file was of named Richard Rin Mathis, his picture shows black hair and the way his eyes were made him look asian decent. The image went up in blue flames, the soul was collected. The second file was opened, a blond haired lad with one eye showing in the picture. His name was Cas Strife Ryder. The creature moved his hand over the picture but nothing happened, no blue flame.    
  
“This soul has already been taken, or this name is fake.” The demon said.    
“What? That can’t be.” The headmaster said, he was obviously alarmed by this.  


	5. chapter five

Far away, in another country. No, another universe was a forest that has a large metal gate surrounding it. On the gate are warning posters, they read:   
“Enter if you have a death wish, no exceptions!”     
In this forest lives a man and his daughters and sons. Their home is large, plenty of space to run and hide. They also have an observatory, you can look out at the stars if you felt like it. Today like most days the man of the house fell asleep on the black loveseat in the living room. He had his robotic son on his chest, he also had a child's book on his face. Today was different however, his oldest robotic daughter spinned into the living room with her father’s phone. An email had popped up, she blared rock music at top volume which woke this man up. Being startled awake isn’t fun for anyone.    
“Scarlet, why?” He said through his grogginess.    
“You have an email from that site you put up on the web.” Scarlet said, her delicate, soft robotic voice ringed. She handed the phone to him as he sat up. The tiny child like robot got off his chest and sat next to him.    
  
The man stretched and scratched his head, blood trailed down the right side of his face.    
“Mama, you need to change your bandages!” The small robot said. Even though he’s male, the bots refer to him as ‘mama’ or ‘mother,’ he doesn’t care that much to correct them on it. The man places his hand to the unhealable wound on his head. The moist feeling going through his white gloves, he stupidly just ruined another pair of gloves. He tiredly put the phone on the nearby coffee table and stood up. Almost losing balance, he grabbed a hold of the armrest. The loveseat was getting old but it has too many memories for this man to just throw it away. After regaining his balance, the man continued his journey towards the bathroom. Once he got inside, he closed the door and opened a drawer that was built into the sink. Looking around for a pair of sewing scissors, he finds them in the back.    
  
Holding them in his right hand, he slowly snipped the bandages. The bloody gauze fell with the bandages, dark red with chunks of blood. Breathing out heavily he retrieved a washcloth and began to clean the open wound. Scarlet had to stitch it up when he first got it. The smell of cat shit filled the room, scratching noises at the door.    
“Did you just poo poo?” He said to the tiny fluff ball that was on her hind legs looking at him and then the door.    
‘Meow’ said the soft, black creature. He got back to tending to his wound.   
“You need to learn how to cover your poop, little girl.”    
He reached over and opened the door, the kitten trotted out happily. After applying the new bandages, he walked out to the smell of coffee. Following the smell, he sees his other daughter preparing a mug of the bean juice.    
“Aqua, you’re now my favorite child.”    
“Hey!” A tiny voice said from behind the man.    
“Sorry, Ruby but until you know how to make the sweet elixir of life mama will always have a favorite in the morning.”    
He sat at the round, glass table, again Scarlet twirled inside the kitchen with the cellphone. As he sipped his coffee, Scarlet shoved the phone in his face.    
“You really think it’s that important?” He said.    
“Yes, read what it says.” Scarlet replied.    
Admitting defeat, he set his mug down and took the phone. Clicking on gmail and looking at the email.    
“This is serious, plus this is my first job trying to get rid of ghosts.” He whispered to himself.    
“Scarlet, do research on this school. Find me a picture of a uniform for first year students.”    
  
After he said that, the robot spoke up.   
“There isn’t any information of the school.”    
“Well that makes sense, considering the name ‘Hellsfire’ is grammarly incorrect. It should be Hell’s fire or Hellfire.” He said.  Standing up from the table, he stretched and put the mug in the sink.    
“Guess I have to enroll like any other student. Good thing I don’t look my age. Hell, I look like a fifteen year old.”    
He went to a cabinet and opened the door, there were boxes of tea bags piled high. Grabbing a blue tea cup and some cinnamon sticks tea bags, he set the kettle on the stove. Aqua had already filled the kettle, knowing the morning routine. He ripped open the two packaged tea bags and placed them in the cup gracefully, the strings tangled around each other. As soon as the pot whistled, he snatched it off the hot stove quickly. He poured the steaming water into the cup, most would say it’s strange to have tea after finishing coffee, but this tea was not for him. After he finished filling the cup, he refilled the kettle with cold water and placed it on an unused spot on the stove. Before he left, he reached over and turnt the stove off. Taking the cup, he carefully carried it into the living room. He gazed into the darkened water as he walked.    
  
Once he reached the fireplace, looking up at the blue, glass, square urn sitting nicely next to two candles. He placed the cup on top of the urn and lit the candles. Closing his eyes, he clasped his hands together and whispered to himself.    
“I miss you, Danke Ryder. We miss you.”    
The basement door was ajar, a blue butterfly flew out. It came into the living room and landed on the tea cup. It’s blue and black wings delicately moved up and down. It’s wings were like a car side mirrors, everything were seen back. The wings landed on the man’s face. The sorrow and tiredness were easily seen. After a moment of rest, the butterfly took wing and flew past him. The three robots watched this, Ruby tried to catch it by running after it. Opening his eyes, he blew out the candles and seize the cup. Looking downward, the tea cup was empty.    
“I know you’re not meant to be in this world, but yet you chose to stay.”    
  
He went back into the kitchin to wash the dirty dishes, even if it’s a one or two plates. When he's finished, he places the yellow, rubber gloves over the brim of the sink.    
“Why don’t we get a dishwasher installed?” Aqua said.   
“Why? I’ll tell you why, all a dishwasher does is disinfects the dishes not clean. People think it will save them time and effort but it won’t. You’re suppose to hand wash them before you put them in the dishwasher.”    
“Nowadays they have sensors to sense dirt.” Aqua informed.    
“Why do you want a dishwasher? I’m the one that does the dishes.”    
Aqua averted her eyes from the man to the floor, she maybe a robot but there was something lifelike about her, about them all.    
“I’ll think about it.” He admitted defeat. The robot lifted her metal head, the way she did could be taken as joyful.    
  
The man strolled out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. When he reached the third floor, he looked at all the hanging pictures of what once was a happy family. Two men smiling in each image, one with brown hair, the other with blond. They almost seem foreign to him, as if he didn’t recall when those pictures were taken.    
“Am I losing my memory faster than I anticipated?” He whispered to himself. There’s a room in the farthest corner of the hallway, that was the master bedroom. The man headed towards the bedroom to get started on packing. The walls in that room were decorated with wallpaper, an old spanished color background with what used to be crimson roses. They’ve obviously seen better days.    
  
Looking around for a suitcase, he noticed his laptop laying in a wooden rocking chair.    
“There you are, I’ve been wondering where you got off too. I need you for our little mission. Gotta make fake papers and what not.” He said to his black, acer. Shoving the idea of packing aside, he sat down on the bed with his laptop on his lap. It was still plugged into the wall, this device was special. It had the best hacking equipment money could buy. He began making the fake profile, using his married name. His white gloved fingers typing away like they used to.    
‘Cas S. Ryder.’ He typed. What took hours for amateurs, only took thirty minutes for him.    
“There, they should get the fake documents soon.” He said. Laying on his back, he stared up at the white ceiling.    
“This house is quiet most of the time, it gets lonely.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them again something told him to turn his head towards the nightstand on his left.    
“Were those there before?”    
On the nightstand were burnt papers, they were still readable. He reached over and snatched them up. Opening the folder, he saw a picture of a young boy with the biggest grin he could muster. It read:   
‘Alexander Dillord   
Age: fourteen    
Grade: ninth   
Family: Mother: doctor, Father: Doctor, Older brother: Lawyer    
Goal: Open his own bakery and sell fresh cupcakes and pies.’   
  
He turned the paper but there wasn’t anything else about the kid.    
“That’s it? Why was this teleported to me?”    
He looked closer on the file and there was in red sharpie, words “Deceased.”   
A look of ‘oh, that’s why’ washed over his face.    
“Are you pissed that you died? Do you want revenge? Or are you seeking help for the living?”    
The curtains around the balcony doors started to sway, it was as if the ghost was trying to answer his questions but it wasn’t getting to him.    
“I’m sorry can you speak up? I did hear that.”    
Yes, he was slightly mocking the spirit which is never a good idea. The papers smacked him in the face after he chuckled at his own words.    
“Ouch, fine don’t find my jokes funny.”    
He sighed and thought about how he could communicate with the spirit. Ouija board was out of the question, there were many shadows in this house that could take control of the platchet.    
“I’ve got it, red paper blue paper!” He clapped his hands afterwards. Getting up off the bed, he went over to the office room which was next down to the main bedroom. The office was also the library. Books cluttered the room, some were on the floor in piles.    
“I really need to clean this up, I guess this is what insomnia is all about.”    
He reached an old finish looking writing desk, searching in the drawers for some colored paper.    
“Where is the damn paper? I thought I had some. Wait, I gave them all to Ruby.” Face palming was exactly what he did, realizing his robot child had the colored paper. Walking out, he had to go downstairs to the next floor. That is where his children’s rooms are, they were once guest rooms. Knocking on the door with a wooden plank hanging on it, the wood had words burnt into it, ‘Ruby.’ There was no answer, he knocked louder. Still nothing, after the second knock he walked in. The room was filled with toys, from train sets to bouncy balls. Ruby was a spoiled kid, luckily he doesn’t act like it.    
  
Tiptoeing around all the toys, he searched the room.    
“Mama?” A small voice came from the doorway. It made the man jolt up right, as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.    
“Why are you in my room?” Ruby asked, his blue hologram eyes blinked up at the man.    
“Just looking for two different colored papers sweetie, do you have any mama can borrow?”     
The little robot nodded his round head which moved his red locks. Running over to the kid size race car bed, he pulled out a stack of colored papers.    
“Pick the ones you want mama!” Ruby said. The man bent down and moved his gloved covered fingers over the mountain of papers. Picking out a blue and red.    
“Thank you, Ruby.”    
“Anytime!”   
  
He rushed back to the master bedroom with the colored papers, sat down on the bed with his legs crossed.    
“Okay, Alexander. Let’s play a yes and no game, red paper is no and the blue paper is yes. What I want you to do is move one of them to answer my questions. Are you up for this?” A corner of the blue paper moved up, almost folding it.    
“Wow, you’re a strong one. Okay, is your name Alexander Dillord?”   
The red paper moved close enough to touch his left knee.   
“No, then who are you?” He whispered to himself.   
Moving the paper back to its original spot, he was getting ready to ask another question.   
“Are you a student at Hellsfire high school?”    
The blue paper moved slightly.    
“Are you seeking revenge?”    
The red paper moved this time. ‘So, he’s a friendly spirit? Why did he choose me for help?’ He thought.    
The room was colder, always the case when there's a human spirit around. ‘No foul odor, not a trickster or demon.’ He was taking mental notes of what wasn’t going on. Looking over towards his laptop, he realized it was still on the bed.    
“Opps, don’t want this baby to get broken.”    
He picked it up and got off the bed, this laptop has a special place. A suitcase just for it. After placing the electronic away, he started to pack. Since the school will provide clothes for him, he only needed to take the essentials. He grabbed the following items: Toothbrush, toothpaste, socks, brush, shampoo and body wash, bandages and gauze, cat, towel.    
“Wait, why are you in my bag, Magick?”    
The little kitty yelled at him with a loud but cute ‘meow.’    
“Aw, I know baby girl. You’ll going to miss me, but don’t worry sissy Scarlet and sissy Aqua will feed you and make sure you got water and a clean litter box while I’m gone.”    
She wagged her tail in response.    
“You also have Ruby to give you pets and kisses.”    
She closed her eyes slowly and reopen them just to jump out of the bag, she was satisfied for now.    
“Shit, I forgot.” He went back to the papers that he left on the bed.    
“I’m sorry for just up and leaving you, but I have to get ready now. My flight will be in the morning.”    
The day was almost over, where does the time go? Being alone seems to leave him in a haze of time, it’s almost as if he doesn’t have any. He doesn’t even know what year it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post anymore chapters after this one, i plan to publish this story if i finish it. but if this story turns out like my others then i'll post the chapters i finished before giving up.


End file.
